


Thunder In Our Hearts

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Chicago Style [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes Ariadne to Paris and finds out what it's like when no one is afraid of him...</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/161268">Shadows And Doubts,</a> and fills the prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/15916.html?thread=32497708#t32497708">A mark (or someone else) hits on Ariadne, talking dirty and telling her all the things he'd like to do to her in French, not realizing that Arthur speaks the language. After losing the guy, Arthur proceeds to do all the things that the mark had said.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> French doublechecked by LJ's nami86. Assuming the html works correctly here, hover over the French for the English translation. :)

Mallorie Cobb was a menace in the Chicago underground after the death of Dominic Cobb. It didn't help that Ariadne had been the one to shoot him in the gut. True, Saito had been the one to deny him medical care that might have saved his life, but she came after Ariadne every chance she got. One time it was with a kitchen knife she had kept in her purse, another time she used a broken wine glass at one of Saito's functions. Miles finally had to send her away, and Ariadne heard whispers about a locked facility and medications to make her calm down.

Of course this brought out Arthur's overprotective streak in spades. He insisted that Ariadne had to learn how to defend herself. True, she knew karate already, but he was concerned about gun play. Seeing the sheer terror in Arthur's eyes stopped the inevitable complaints that Ariadne wanted to make, and she sighed. "Fine, fine, teach me how to shoot. That gun you had in your car is really big and awkward, though. I'll need something different."

Arthur gifted her with a Springfield Armory XD subcompact in a pocket holster, which she could keep in her jacket or purse without it becoming unwieldy or too visible. He was able to finally bring her to his home after Ariadne discovered what he did for a living, and he had his own shooting range in the basement. He had given her the model that shot 9 mm ammunition since it carried thirteen cartridges per magazine, which would give her more ammunition to work with before having to swap them out. She eyed him a little cautiously because of those comments, but there was a reason he was alive and Cobb wasn't.

He coached her through proper gun handling technique, and she had to laugh as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and had his front pressed to her back. "Are you sure you wanted to teach me to shoot? Or did you want to point and shoot something else?"

His reaction to her purr was obvious against her back. "Oh, I'm sure we can get both guns to shoot."

After that first session, where Ariadne discovered she wasn't as terrible a shot as she thought she would be, Arthur led her upstairs. They were sprawled across his couch, kissing as if they would devour each other. Arthur slid a hand beneath the edge of her shirt, caressing the bare skin. Ariadne pulled his shirt out of his pants and tried fumbling with his belt buckle, but couldn't pull it past the prongs. She made an inarticulate noise of frustration against his mouth, then arched into his touch. Her hands slipped under his shirt and she ran her nails down his back, feeling his muscles flex beneath her fingertips as he touched her.

"I thought we weren't going to do this until graduation," he murmured as he placed a thousand tiny kisses along her jawline.

Ariadne made a soft whimpering noise. "Why did I think that was a good idea, again?"

"Hell if I know." Arthur kissed her throat, sucking gently on her skin. He had his hands over her breasts, rubbing them through her bra. He licked the area he had just sucked, making her gasp and shiver in his arms. It wouldn't leave a hickey, though she could always wear a scarf around her throat to cover it.

"Only three more months..."

Arthur groaned softly as he ground his hips against hers. "You have too much willpower..."

"Fuck it," she growled, pulling at his belt again. "It's only three months until graduation." She grasped his hair and tugged on his head, pulling him up to meet her eyes. "Tell me you have something we can use?"

He pulled one of her hands against his crotch. "I thought the idea was using this?" he teased.

She groaned and squeezed tightly enough to make him moan in arousal. "Arthur..."

"Yeah. I might've been hoping," Arthur admitted with a sheepish smile, dimples showing. "They're in my bedroom."

"Get them."

"Let's go there instead," he said softly, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. "I don't want the first time we make love to be on my couch." He kissed her again, letting his tongue sweep across her parted lips. "I want you spread out on my bed, calling out my name when you come."

"Ego, much?" Ariadne taunted, though her breath caught at the visual.

Arthur merely smiled, dimples flashing at her. He knew how much she liked his smile. He got up a little unsteadily, then held out a hand for her. She took it, and he led her to his bedroom. Their hands slid over each other along the way, and he grasped her in his arms once they crossed the threshold into his room. He kicked the door shut and pushed her up against it, lifting her so that he could kiss her more easily. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as she deepened the kiss, making him groan.

"Now," she panted against his mouth. "More, now."

She was the only one that got to boss him around this way, and it was hot as hell.

Arthur carried Ariadne to his bed and laid her down carefully. Their clothes disappeared as quickly as they could manage it, and Arthur clasped her face in his hands to kiss her. The kiss was deep and sensual, his chest brushing up against her peaked nipples. He slid a hand down from her jaw to cup a breast, rolling his thumb along her nipple. She arched into his touch, moaning softly, and Arthur stroked her gently. There were no words as he worshiped her with his lips and mouth and tongue, kisses rolling down her throat until he took her other breast into his mouth. This was where she had kicked him out of her apartment before, afraid it would go farther.

This time, he slid a hand between her thighs, finding her damp. He moved slowly, testing how far he could take it before she changed her mind. Ariadne threw her head back and made soft whimpering sounds as he sucked on her breast harder and let his fingers dance inside of her. Ariadne clung to his shoulders, panting and crying out as he worked her to an orgasm. She tensed as he rubbed her harder, pulling at her breast with his lips and she made a small squeaking sound. "I'm close," she whimpered. Arthur dragged his thumb across her clit and she came, tight and pulsing. She slid bonelessly to the bed at that point, struggling to breathe. Arthur grinned and moved as if to press kisses along her torso, but she pushed him to the side and knelt beside his sprawled form.

Taking his cock into her mouth, Ariadne breathed in the scent of him. She ran her tongue along his length, bobbing her head back and forth. He was making soft moaning sounds, his fingers tangled in her hair, his thighs trembling beneath her hands. "Ariadne," he moaned, arching into her mouth. "God, if you keep doing that, I won't be inside you."

She pulled back and let him fall from her lips. Arthur pulled her over him, and she straddled his waist. He guided himself into her, then settled his hands on her hips. Her hair fell down around her face in a messy halo, her lips pouty and parted. She let out a satisfied sigh as she started rocking against him. "Why did I wait so long for this?" she asked.

"Don't know, but we're here now," Arthur panted, pushing his hips up to meet hers. She gasped, then started to move faster above him. He slid one hand up her torso to touch her breast, to roll the nipple between his fingers. He tugged gently, making her moan, her rhythm stuttering slightly. She picked it back up, gasping and moaning. She moved faster and faster, panting at the sensation of him full and thick inside her, sliding in deep with every down stroke. "Oh, God," he moaned. "Ariadne. Don't stop. Please, God, Ariadne..."

Ariadne came, clenching tight around him, and Arthur cried out at the feel of her. He groaned as he came, only then realizing that he never actually used anything for protection. "Fuck, I forgot," he said apologetically, moving so that he could withdraw.

She looked at him blankly for a moment, then grinned at him. "I forgot, too. Good thing I'm on the pill."

He laughed and pulled her close to kiss her. "Next time we'll remember."

"Or the next thousand next times," Ariadne laughed.

"That sounds wonderful," Arthur murmured, giving her another kiss. He held her in his arms and decided that this was perfect.

***

Other than the happy little grin Ariadne wanted to paste onto her face every time she thought of Arthur's touch, life progressed as if nothing happened. The world didn't end because she suddenly was having sex, and she was almost tempted to jump up and down and announce how fantastic Arthur was in bed. Or out of it. Or against the wall. Or in the shower.

He had given her the keys to his apartment and the access code to his security system. There was a fairly subtle push to have her move in with him, but she enjoyed her little hole in the wall apartment. It was the first one she'd lived in on her own, and she liked her neighborhood. She liked the park and the shopping and the ease in getting to school. Arthur offered to play chauffeur for her, and that was tempting, too. But ultimately, she didn't want to feel like a kept woman. The whole idea of moving to Chicago on her own was to see if she could make it on her own. She didn't want to rely on anyone to succeed. Otherwise, she wouldn't have earned it. Plus, she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to be living with someone else. If she was in the mood to be a slob, she had only herself to complain to. What would it be like having to split chores with Arthur. Did he even do chores? Or did he simply pay someone to take care of that apartment of his? She'd never asked, and she felt somewhat awkward about that.

Yusuf finished his rotations early by managing not to have any vacations during the year. He was burned out at that point, having scheduled his three month surgery rotation and then the eight week obstetrics rotation all the way at the end of the year. He decided to throw a raucous party to celebrate the occasion, then insisted on making it a graduation party for Ariadne at the same time once he heard she would be finished the following month.

Ariadne looked at Arthur in horror during the party when the music dimmed and he got down on one knee. He shot her a rueful grin at her expression, and took out an envelope. "I asked Yusuf if it was okay to interrupt the party this way, and he thought this was a great idea."

Ariadne turned to her friend, who was seated beside his girlfriend Sarah. He waved happily, a drink in hand, and didn't seem fazed by her death glare in the slightest. "Arthur..."

Arthur handed her the envelope. "It's a little early for your graduation, but I did get you a present."

Suspiciously, Ariadne opened the envelope. Inside were two plane tickets to Paris and an itinerary for an entire month of sightseeing around the city, one or two day trips into the countryside and a stay at a four star hotel. She looked up at Arthur in shock. "But..."

"I figured if I presented it this way, you'd be more likely to say yes."

Those dimples of his mocked her. That had to be it. She dropped to her knees in front of him and threw her arms around him. "Oh my god, Arthur! Paris! That's fantastic!" There were already interviews for starting with a design house after graduation; Arthur didn't say which one was affiliated with Saito, but she rather thought it meant that all three were his companies. Ariadne couldn't be mad, though. All three had stellar reputations in national design magazines. The firms were likely Saito's legitimate business in Chicago.

"So you'll go with me?"

"Yes, you ridiculous man. Of course I will!"

Arthur laughed as she tightened her arms around him amidst hoots and catcalls. "Would I get a response like this if I asked you to marry me?"

"It's too soon for that..." she protested, starting to pull back to look at him.

He held onto her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Not soon enough," he whispered against her ear. "I love you, Ariadne. I always will." She shivered in his arms as the music started up around them again. He pulled her to her feet and swung her around, making her cling to his shoulders and clutch the envelope tight. He grinned at her, dimples showing. "You make me happy, Ariadne."

She had seen him in work mode and all soft and loving around her. It was true, and some part of her recognized that he wasn't going to let go of her easily anyway. That same part of her was a little afraid, however. What did she know about being married? His own parents had been a mess, so what kind of relationship would that be?

He swung her around again, then she bodily collided with him. He caught her, looking at her in utter adoration. It was almost frightening to see, to know that she was that important to someone else's well being. The Cobbs had seemed so terribly interdependent and dysfunctional, and look at what happened to them.

"You're thinking serious thoughts," he teased, rubbing at the frown lines appearing in her brows.

"What if this goes away?" she whispered, unable to help herself. "What if it doesn't always stay this good between us?"

He leaned down and grasped her face in his hands to kiss her thoroughly, earning them drunken catcalls. If it was one thing medical and architecture students knew how to do, it was get ridiculously drunk at parties.

Arthur grinned at her, dimples winking at her. "It has to, Ariadne. I will move heaven and earth to make sure you're happy. I will protect you with everything I have, and I will do anything for you." He let his thumbs brush across her lips. "If it's never official, then it's never official. If you never move in with me, then you don't. I love you, Ariadne."

She softened her expression and covered his hands on her face with her own. "You gigantic smoosh," she sighed, smiling up at him. "I love you, too."

It was probably that moment that convinced her to move in with him. Hormones were tricky things, but love was even more insidious.

***

Paris was at once more and less than Ariadne's expectations.

She loved the museums and the history and the grandeur of the city. She hated feeling rushed and not knowing the language. Arthur could speak it, but being dependent on him for translations irked her on some level. He didn't press, and there were plenty of people in the city able to speak English. She picked up a few phrases after a while, which led to amused reactions from passersby at her thick American accent.

Tired of walking around, she asked Arthur for a break. They wound up in a random bar on some street name she couldn't even pronounce, but it seemed atmospheric. It was more of a local haunt, and Arthur guided her to the bar. They ordered drinks, and the bartender understood Ariadne's English and smattering of French words.

"Ce qu'on se fait chier dans ce trou," a man sighed. They were across the bar from Arthur and Ariadne, but it wasn't that loud in the bar and the man was pretty damn drunk. He might've been handsome if he'd bothered to dress up his features, but he looked rumpled and tired. And worse, his friend was just as drunk as he was. Wasn't a wing man supposed to _help_ his friend get laid?

"Les filles ici sont des cageots. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue à venir?" said the second drunk. He was blond and had an almost obnoxious air about him. Actually, Arthur felt that Ariadne would probably describe him the same way. So Drunk #2 was actually a blond and French version of himself. Well, likely a version that didn't know how to kill people in sixteen different ways without breaking a sweat.

"Parce que la bière est bon marché, abruti," the first drunkard said with a laugh.

"Ah, voilà. Tu vois cette nana? Avec l'homme en noir. Je parie que c'est un mac." The second turned and stared right at Ariadne and Arthur, no finesse at all. Ariadne turned and looked at them with an eyebrow raised, then turned back to Arthur. He shook his head at her. He was just being annoyed for no reason. She agreed to go on vacation with him, after all. She wouldn't be swayed by drunk Parisians. Maybe.

"T'aimerais," his friend laughed. "Je la trouve super jolie," he agreed.

"Quel carrosserie!"

"T'as mâté les nichons, Paul?"

"Je veux une petite pipe avec une nana comme ça," Paul sighed.

"Je veux la baiser en levrette. Ou en soixant-neuf," the first drunk replied with a wistful sigh.

His friend nodded and eyed Ariadne avidly. "Je tiens à lui lécher. Je parie qu'elle a bon goût. J'aimerais la faire crier mon nom toute la nuit." Arthur's eyes darkened in anger. If they had been back in Chicago, no one would dare to say such things. Hell, no one would even _think_ them.

If this was what it meant to be an ordinary peon in the world, Arthur hated it.

The two drunks didn't even notice his growing ire. Ariadne was noticing it though, and was beginning to grow concerned. Arthur was starting to glare at the two men, but both were caught up in their little fantasy world that was starring Ariadne.

"Tu penses qu'elle est un peu perverse sur les bords?"

"Je ne peux qu'espérer."

He couldn't take it anymore. He was on vacation and he didn't need to hear this about his girlfriend. Especially since she didn't know the language and was giving them perfectly innocent glances. He pushed his stool backward, the legs scraping against the floor. The sound startled Paul.

"Putain! Le mac en noir est nous en train de regarder. On dirait qu'il en mode merdique."

"Tu penses qu'il nous comprend?" his friend asked, looking as though fear was starting to sober him up.

"Non, pas de soucis!" Paul said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Non, il comprend certainement nous. En ce cas-là, tu es foutu, mon ami."

"Moi! Toi aussi!"

Arthur stood over the two drunks, his face twisted into one of barely contained fury. Concerned, Ariadne got up after tossing some money down to cover the drinks they had nearly finished. "Je vais vous le dire qu’une seule fois connards. Bouclez vos gueules quand vous parlez de la petite amie de quelqu’un d’autre," Arthur snarled at them, his accent flawless.

As they left, Arthur could hear the first drunk tell Paul Il me donne la chair de poule! Rentrons chez nous!" as they exited the bar. He felt a little bit better once they were outside.

Ariadne was staring at him out of the corner of her eye. "What was that about, Arthur?" she said when he didn't seem to be saying anything. "This isn't like you."

"They were saying not very nice things about you," Arthur said stiffly.

She blinked in surprise. "They were?"

"Yeah. Um... Mostly what they wanted to do to you. Or have you do to them."

Looping her arm through his, Ariadne couldn't help but smile a little. "You were jealous." Arthur huffed indignantly, but she started laughing. "Oh, Arthur. As if I'd leave you for a drunk."

"It's not that..." Arthur began. He sighed. "You're important to me, Ariadne. They shouldn't be looking at you like that, or talking about you that way." He stopped walking and pulled her around until they faced each other. "I'm the only one that should think about the things they were talking about," he murmured, drawing his fingertips from her cheek down the curve of her throat.

Ariadne's lips curled into a sensual smile. "Then why don't you show me what they were talking about? So I can find out what's gotten you so worked up?"

The breath left Arthur's lungs in a rush. "Yes."

It wasn't long before they were inside their hotel room, tongues inside each others' mouths. "So what'd they say?" Ariadne asked when Arthur's mouth trailed along her jaw.

"That they wanted you to suck them off. Or they wanted to taste you." He kissed her throat and tangled his hands in her hair. "Or sixty-nine you."

"Isn't that the same thing? Idiots," she laughed, running her hands down his back.

Some of the tension eased from Arthur's shoulders. "They also wondered if you were kinky."

"Hm... I don't know," Ariadne murmured, pushing Arthur's jacket from his shoulders. "What do you think? Was there something you wanted to try?"

Arthur pulled back to look at her, pupils blown wide with desire. "Everything."

She grinned at him, running her fingers along his cheek. "So let's do it."

Clothes were scattered across the room as they backed up toward the bed. She threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, and dimly heard herself make little noises of pleasure over the rushing of blood in her ears. He kissed her throat, then started working his way down her bared chest until he could swirl his tongue around one of her nipples. She clutched at his head to keep him there as one of his hands delved between her spread thighs. "Oh. I like that." His fingers traced her folds and and then began stroking her clit. Arthur drew startled gasps of pleasure out of her. When she came around his fingers, he dropped to his knees and licked a trail up her thigh to take her clit between his lips. He sucked on it as she cried out, fingers tangled in his hair and her head thrown back in ecstasy. "More," she moaned, writhing beneath his mouth. "God. I thought I was supposed to taste you, too," she managed to say.

Arthur stopped long enough for them to get arranged on the bed. Ariadne was beneath him, hair spread all around her, and Arthur tried to be sure he wasn't kneeling on it. She had one hand around the base of his cock, fingers curling around his balls gently. That kept him in place as she ran her tongue along the length of him. A few teasing swipes with the tip of her tongue, then she took as much of him into her mouth as she comfortably could. She sucked on him hard, head bobbing as she moved her tongue along his cock. As she did this, Arthur braced himself on his forearms and put his mouth over her, tongue sliding deep inside her slit. He delved deep inside of her then moved back out, tongue tracing the edge of her entrance. He shifted position to lick her in earnest, and felt the hand at his ass tighten to keep him from shifting too far out of her mouth.

She sucked in a breath at a particularly pleasurable swipe of his tongue along her clit, and she moaned around his cock when he did it again. Ariadne dug her fingers into his ass as she inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of him. She was close again, his tongue finding all the spots he'd already memorized. Ariadne fell back against the bed, unable to concentrate on anything else but the sensation of Arthur licking her until she came.

"God, Arthur," she moaned, lying back on the bed. "I want you inside me."

He shifted his weight from her prone form, looking at the desire in her eyes. He kissed his way up her stomach and then seized her mouth in a torrid kiss. Grasping her hands, Arthur pinned them above her head and used his other hand to guide himself into her. He slammed into her, making her cry out in pleasure at the feel of him. He moved fast and hard, her pleased gasps and moans guiding him and urging him on. He was saying nonsensical endearments-- so beautiful, so good, wonderful, feels like heaven-- and he watched her eyes fall shut as she arched and shimmied beneath him. It was amazing to believe that she was still with him, that she truly loved him back, that his profession hadn't scared her away.

He was a lucky man. He would move heaven and earth to be sure that she remained safe, that this never ended.

Arthur watched Ariadne writhe and arch up as she came with a cry, clenching tight around him and straining her wrists against his hand. He held her steady, his other hand holding her hip tightly. He continued to thrust through the aftershocks of her orgasm, and it was enough to help him slide down as well. He came with a strangled groan and collapsed heavily on top of her, his breath coming in short, ragged pants.

Ariadne wrapped her arms around him and stroked the muscles of his back. "So... do we go back and thank those guys?"

"Oh, hell no," Arthur said with a laugh. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled the scent of her deeply, his hands caught in her hair. "So... you liked?"

She laughed. "Obviously."

"We need to do this again. And again, and again..." He lifted his head and grinned at her. "Creatively and often, of course."

"So we should stop by a bookstore tomorrow." She grinned at his quirked eyebrow. "To get a copy of the Kama Sutra, of course."

Arthur laughed and gathered her up in his arms. "I love you, Ariadne. I love you so much."

She tightened her arms around him. "I love you, too," she said. Her voice was little more than a quiet sigh, and she pressed kisses against his neck. "Maybe more than I should."

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling back so he could frown at her.

She traced the furrow in his brows. "You remember that trick you played at Yusuf's party? When you invited me here?"

"Yeah."

"Try it again sometime. With something different." She smiled ruefully at the brilliant smile Arthur flashed her. "Maybe I'll still say yes."

"I'm not in any rush, Ariadne," he said, brushing her hair from her face. His smile softened into a tender, loving one. "When we're ready, it'll happen."

"Okay." She gave him an impish grin. "'Cause you know, I'm sure there's more things that we can do in the meantime." She moved to straddle him, grinning down at his expression. "There's still two weeks to our vacation. If we don't actually leave the hotel room tomorrow..."

Arthur laughed as her voice trailed off suggestively. "I like how you think. C'mere," he said, pulling her down for a kiss. "Gimme a preview for tomorrow, hm?"

Ariadne lowered herself so that she rested fully on top of Arthur. If this was how life with him was always going to be, then she couldn't wait to get started.

The End


End file.
